Unreleased Content
This article does not include content that is active in the PBE. This is a list of unreleased content. Only official content, confirmed in the client or leaked by Riot, is listed. As development of League of Legends is highly iterative and mostly confidential, whether or not an item or feature will be released is highly speculative. * - A piece of content which is being prepared for future release. * - A piece of content which is being held for technical or other issues, but will probably still be released in the future. * - A piece of content that has been set aside indefinitely, and may or may not ever be released. Models and/or entries usually remain in client. * - A piece of content that has been abandoned due to thematic, copyright, commercial or other issues. Not likely to ever be released. Models and/or entries usually removed from client. * / - No reliable information or the only information is indirect, speculative or conjectural. Events Champions ;Explored themes : The following are mechanical concepts for champions that Riot have explored and would like to push into a champion. * A swarm of insects. * A champion with a more permanent and significant pet. * Interactable units, like . ;Other The following champion was never released, but does contain lore, appears in several Champion Skins and is an Easter Egg in several artworks: * - April Fool's 'mascot'. Urf's form appears while playing the following skins: ** (2010) *** Warwick wears Urf's empty carcass ** (2011) *** Urf replaces Corki's R.O.F.L. Copter, complete with authentic chrome spatula, a hand knitted leather saddle from the happy cows of the plains of Ionia, and a full 300 round super caliber Gatling gun. ** (2012) *** Urf replaces Chums when using Fizz's ult ** (2013) *** Urf can be seen trapped inside her ** (2013) *** Urf's ghost appears for Udyr's joke ** (2015) Features ;Parties * The create-a-team lobby will either be replaced by or accompanied by a new Party system. * Invite your friends or strangers to join a party of up to 5 players, which does not persist login sessions. * Queueing up will automatically put your whole party into matchmaking. * Parties can be open (party members will show on their friend's list that they are in a party/looking for party members - allowing people to join) or closed (invite-only). ;Chat App * A new mobile app that allows you to chat with your friends when you're away from your computer. ;Ranked Changes 2016 Ranked Improvements * Solo/Duo Queue has been removed in favor of a new "Dynamic Groups" queue, which is functionally identical to Normal Draft except that it's ranked - i.e. you can queue up with any number of premade friends and matchmaking will fill the gaps. Groups will earn bonus IP to boot. You and your 4 friends can now create a premade 5 without having to go through the hassle of establishing a Ranked Team - which are still available for dedicated groups. * Up to Gold 1, you will now enter a promotional series with 1 win to your name if you've already entered that series before. This is to reduced promo anxiety. ;Replay System * The Replay system has been pulled from the PBE, but it's still in development. ;Supremacy * Riot has bought up loads of domain names surrounding the word "Supremacy" in relation to "League of Legends". Supremacy While nothing is known about what "Supremacy" could mean, a similar "leak" happened for "Dominion" months before its official unveiling. This could be a card game. Supremacy leak New Content ;Teasers * blueprint details the file names of , , , and in the top right corner, teasing at the possible expansion of the Battlecast series. ** and received their skins due to popular demand, and were previously in the "Riot Concept Art" section, meaning they were never in production or even planned when assets were created. * recall animation and artwork features a manta/moth/bird-like silhouette that could be the model, or alluding to a new champion, with the third option being most likely, because of the creature's lack of legs and the way it holds itself. * The following champions can be seen sporting their beachwear in at least one of the numerous Pool Party artworks: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . An unidentified fish-tail, which could belong to or also made an appearance. * has been listed as having a skin in the pipeline. Long list of upcoming skins. * In and splash art, there are 4 'locked' skins: 3 'boss' skins and 1 'arcade' skin. ;Riot Concept Art * These skins were designed by Riot members at official events, but are not confirmed as being in the production pipeline. They are described as "fully possible if the demand is there" ** ** ;Victorious Skin Changes * Future Victorious skins may be made available to purchase for two weeks at the end of the season. This will not be applied retroactively to former skins. * Players who earn Gold+ will receive the Victorious skin for free with a Vintage splash art. * Players who receive the skin for free or who purchase the skin will also receive a free Chroma based on their highest rank. Currently unknown if you will also receive the lesser Chromas. ** To clarify: there is a Bronze and Silver Chroma, it's just not freely given. ** Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Diamond, Master and Challenger Chromas will not be available to purchase separately. Balance Changes ARAM * Possibility of having all champions available in this mode to eliminate "ARAM smurfs". ** The reroll system would be reworked. Champions ;Champion splash art * Riot has hinted at several champion splash arts that are next to be updated. ** https://a.disquscdn.com/uploads/mediaembed/images/1735/4558/original.jpg ** https://a.disquscdn.com/uploads/mediaembed/images/1735/4858/original.jpg ;Champion ability Icons * These champions have had a brand new set of ability icons teased within concept art released by Riot, but have yet to be implemented in the game proper. ** ** ;Champion Update Schedule * Riot will no longer be issuing complimentary refunds on recent purchases that receive significant visual or gameplay changes. Instead, they are now disclosing which champions are set to receive significant changes and are advising players to reconsider their purchases. Champion update schedule ** - Visual and Gameplay Update ** The following champions are in production: , and . Scruffy's list (April 11th) ** The following champions are described as "high priority" for visual upgrades by Morello (in the order he gave): Morello's high priority reworks , , , and ; - Visual Upgrade * Described as low priority. ; - Visual Upgrade Cho'Gath VU ; - Visual Upgrade * Caitlyn needs to match the other Piltover-themed champions in terms of appearance and tech (Vi, Heimerdinger and Jayce). * If IronStylus gets the project, he hopes to give her a heavy Lady Mechanika vibe. Caitlyn VU ; - Visual Upgrade * Evelynn's identify is currently open for discussion: What is she? Evelynn VU ; - Ability Upgrade Galio * New innate ability * added directly to his abilities ; - Visual Upgrade and Gameplay Update * A concept for a new model has been approved, but will likely see changes based on prospective gameplay changes - her iconic weapons should be more of a feature. Irelia's rework ; - Ability Upgrade * A new passive with a more defensive effect. New passive for Lissandra ; - Visual Upgrade * He's on the list, but he's not currently being looked at. ; - Visual Upgrade * A high-res model has been completed, but it's nowhere near "soon". Nunu VU ; - Ability Upgrade ; - Visual Upgrade Taric VU ; - Visual Upgrade ; - Ability Rework Urgot rework * Meddler is currently looking to give Urgot a new ultimate and passive. If the ultimate is drastically different, then he'll happily give a new champion the position-swapper (as the niche for the ability definitely exists; Urgot just might not be the person to have it). ; - Ability Rework * General ** More base mana ** More base mana regen * ** Warwick's basic attacks deal as bonus magic damage, restore 5 % bonus health)}} health and grant Warwick one stack of Eternal Thirst. Stacking up to 10 times, each stack of Eternal Thirst increasing the healing of this effect by 11% for a maximum of 10.5 % bonus health)}}. Healing is halved against minions. Eternal Thirst stacks decay at a rate of 1 every 0.25 seconds if Warwick has not damaged an enemy in the last 1.8 seconds. * ** Warwick slashes the target enemy twice, for a total of magic damage. Each slash applies on-hit effects. The healing from Eternal Thirst is increased by % for the two slashes, stacking additively with Eternal Thirst stacks. ** Cooldown: seconds ** Cost: mana ** Range: Technically reduced, but it now functions like a basic attack (edge-to-edge, instead of center-to-center). * ** Warwick unleashes a howl that deals magic damage and terrifies surrounding enemies, causing them to turn and flee from the point-of-cast for 0.75 seconds. Damaged enemies are also slowed for seconds. ** Cooldown: seconds ** Cost: 50 mana * ** Warwick gains sight of nearby enemy champions and large monsters with less than 50% health (range is lower for neutral monsters). While moving toward an enemy revealed by Blood Scent, Warwick gains X% bonus movement speed. This bonus is increased as the target's health gets lower, based on the nearest applicable enemy. Enemies are made aware that Warwick can see them when he comes within a fixed range. *** Similar to 's , Warwick will have an indicator that points to the nearest low-health enemy. ** Warwick dashes toward the target location and then returns to the point of cast, dealing magic damage to enemies hit in both directions and slowing them by 95% for 0.25 seconds. The damage and slow can be applied twice, for a maximum of magic damage. ** Hamstring can be interrupted by movement-inhibiting crowd control effects, as with . Warwick can activate Howl, Items/Summoner Spells (excluding Flash and Teleport) and interact with during Hamstring. ** Cooldown: 16 seconds ** Cost: 50 mana * ** Warwick charges forward, stopping only when he collides with an enemy champion. The unfortunate enemy is stunned for 2.5 seconds while Warwick slashes them 6 times, dealing a total of magic damage, while Warwick gains 20% damage reduction. Each slash will trigger on-hit effects. The cooldown of Infinite Duress is reduced if Warwick successfully hits an enemy. ** Base Cooldown: seconds ** Cost: 100 mana ; - Ability and Visual Rework Yorick rework * Please see here for more information. * After a long hiatus due to Xelanth being moved to another project, Yorick is back on the burner. * Considered Sion-tier. Sion-tier Yorick Items ; *Removed or repurposed. ;New Spell Vamp item *The item is intended to be used by damage-heavy supports such as , , and . Historical The following changes have previously been teased but have been confirmed as cancelled, at least in this form: - Ability Upgrade Upcoming Lee Sin changes: 1 and 2 * ** now increases to % from 40% at all levels. * ** Damage changed to 15 / 35 / 55 / 75 / 95 from 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 *** Assuming you're maxing first, the effective damage including Lee Sin's base AD is: (+2.88 per level thereafter) * ** Damage changed to 15 / 35 / 55 / 75 / 95 from 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 ** No longer deals bonus damage equal to ** The damage is now modified by , for a maximum of 22.5 / 52.5 / 82.5 / 112.5 / 142.5 *** The new bonus damage equals as against enemies with 94 / 219 / 344 / 469 / 594 total health. The new bonus damage is better against enemies with less than the aforementioned amount of health; and worse against target's with more. * ** Damage changed to 20 / 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 from 60 / 95 / 130 / 165 / 200 ** Now deals instead of . * ** The slow now decays more fluidly (currently only decays once per second) * ** Damage to target/enemies hit by the target changed to 50 / 150 / 250 from 200 / 400 / 600 ** The target now takes 25 / 75 / 125 bonus damage each time they hit another enemy champion. *** Maximum damage on 5v5: 150 / 450 / 750 *** Maximum damage on 3v3: 100 / 300 / 500 ; - Ability Upgrade Shaco rework canned * Something "better than mimicking abilities" for (in reference to ). ** Conjectural: Similar to Dota's Meepo, both Shacos have their own abilities with independent cooldowns and Shaco can switch between the two. ; (Item 3052) * Recipe: + = * Grants and cooldown reduction. ; (Item 3053) * Recipe: + + = * Grants , and cooldown reduction. * Increases by X%, and generates stacks of Insight whenever is expended (X conversion rate), up to X stacks (X% of maximum Mana). * Release a shockwave, consuming all stacks of Insight. Enemies hit by the shockwave are dealt X magic damage. Allies hit by the shockwave restore X . }} References Category:Patch notes